Moving along a particular line in the Cartesian plane, when the $x$-value increases by 3 units, the $y$-value increases by 7 units. When the $x$-value increases by 9 units, by how many units will the $y$-value increase?
If increasing the $x$ value by 3 units increases the $y$ value by 7, then increasing the $x$ value by $3\cdot3=9$ units will increase the $y$ value by $7\cdot3=\boxed{21}$ units.